


Road Trip

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Chick-Lit Friday [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chick-Lit Friday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Weekly Prompt #8 (Old Prompt), chick-lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: After the war ends, Allura finds herself in the middle of nowhere with someone who things they're a no one, yet to her they're definitely a somebody.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Chick-Lit Friday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824910
Kudos: 2
Collections: (Prompts) Chick-Lit Friday, Focus on Female Characters, Interspecies, The Chamber





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron. This was written for Wattpad's ChickLit's weekly prompt #8 which involved a picture of a white run down car on the road. The story needed to be between 500 and 2000 words.

Freedom…

A soft breeze blew through the window, blowing back Allura's long, white hair. Her dark fingers reached up to brush away a strand of hair as she turned from the driver seat to look at her companion. The young female took a deep breath, unsure of what to say as her hands clutched the steering wheel. Beside her, Keith lay in the passenger seat lying down on his side, not facing her, or even moving. In fact, he'd become too quiet.

"Keith?"

He didn't stir, so Allura decided he needed a nudge in the right direction. Her dark fingers reached out, touching his shoulder, yet he still didn't move from the spot in front of her. He continued to lie down on the worn-out seat.

"Come on Keith."

"Sorry." The response was quiet, mumbled even. Her companion let out a groan, sitting up as he did so. Allura almost thought she heard his joints move as he sat up, meaning he'd not gotten enough movement in the last few days. Which wasn't a good thing for someone as active as Keith normally was? He didn't look her in the eye, but simply lowered his head in submission, the last thing she wanted.

"Why don't we go for a walk? It seems like a nice place to stop and stretch our legs."

"Okay."

Allura's fingers unbuckled her seatbelt, sliding out of through the driver's side of the old car with ease. Keith moved slower, as if unsure of himself, but then again, her companion was in one of those dark places, hence why they'd taken the trip in the first place. At least, part of the reason. She started to walk along, letting the sweet breeze blow her hair back, and a smile spread across her face. After a few minutes though, she'd realized someone lagged.

She turned to see Keith behind her, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets, his eyes on the ground as he slowly moved forward.

"Keith."

"Sorry. I mean, for making you do all of this."

"You're worth it." Allura watched Keith's head dart up, his eyes wide in disbelief, but also how his Adam's apple bobbed. She stepped back then, letting her hair cascade into her face as her hand reached out for his. Slowly and hesitantly he removed his gloved hand from his pants pocket, taking her hand in his. "You really are."

Keith let out a sigh, not responding, but now he was forced to walk at her pace, holding onto her hand. Actually, thinking back, she was the one who took his hand when he held it up, but she was the one who held on tightly. Sometimes, she felt if she let go of that hand, she'd never, ever see him again. They walked for a few minutes until she saw something which stood out in the rather desolate desert, a laugh escaping her mouth.

"Isn't that a pretty site?"

Her companion finally looked up the ground. "I guess. It's just a cactus."

"I think it's amazing." Allura let go of his hand, placing both of hers on top of her head, her dark fingers entwining with her white hair, her mouth breaking out into a wide smile.

"Allura…" The tone of his voice indicated he wanted to discuss something he felt important, yet said tone already started to falter after one syllable. She glanced up to see his head turned, looking away, almost as if he were ashamed. Not of her, of course, but of himself.

She took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"You don't need to tie yourself down to me." Keith's voice tightened. "The war's over, so you could go anywhere."

"So, could you, you know, but you returned to Earth despite having nothing here, except some clues to who your parents that you're not pursuing."

"I…" Keith took a deep breath, still looking away from her. "What I mean is, you don't have to waste your time with me."

"I've already told you that you're worth it."

"Exactly what makes me worth it, huh?" Keith snapped, turning towards her. His eyes reflected an anger, an anger not directed at her, but at himself. "I'm part Galra, likely. You know, the race who…"

Allura simply stepped forward so that the two were near to each other, their bodies touching. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, preventing him from backing away. She could feel his body tense, as a touch from _anybody_ tended to – she honestly wasn't able to describe how he felt about touch, beyond the fact being intimate with anyone, even in a platonic manner was difficult. His breath also drew in from shock, much like the first time she'd ever physically hugged him.

This time though, she did more than hug him or take in the way he smelled. She let her lips touch his lips, her dark fingers entwining in his dark locks of hair. Her eyes closed, her ears picking up the fact he'd tensed even more. She pulled away a few seconds later, purposefully not wanting to overdo the sensory exposure. Her dark hands tucked behind her back while she watched and waited, her lips pushing together hoping she did the right thing.

A slight heat arose on Keith's pale skin around his cheeks and ears, but for a few seconds, maybe even minutes, he didn't breathe. He then turned, choking as he did so. "Allura…"

"Look. I know you may not reciprocate my feelings…"

"Reciprocate?" He looked up at her, his dark-blue eyes filled with confusion, but his voice cracking as his mind tried to fathom what just happened. "Allura, you told me I was like family!"

This made her frown. "What do you mean?"

"When you…" Keith's eyes closed. "When you said you didn't _care_ that I was part Galra. I mean…"

"Well, at least you do understand the fact I don't _care_ that your part Galra, the race who destroyed my race, so _don't_ you _dare_ ever bring that up again." Her tone – it increased in volume, attempting to make a point.

Keith, though, flinched. He also turned slightly. His words choked out. "You're mad at me."

"Keith…" Allura took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I raised my tone with you. I just wanted you to understand something. Actually, I'm not angry at you, but more of how…" She took a deep breath. "I _hate_ the fact you hate yourself."

"That be…" Her companion took a deep breath. "Allura, you told me…"

"That you're like family?" Her mouth twisted into a frown. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Keith, I said you _and_ the paladins were like family. There's a major difference." Allura took a deep breath. "You don't understand, do you?"

He shook his head.

She took another deep breath. "What is a family until traditionally comprised of?"

"A mother, a father…" Keith's mind worked towards the solution, only – he turned his head to look at her, something obviously upsetting him. "I am _not_ Lance's dad! No way."

Allura burst into laughter. "Keith! Oh, my!" One of her dark hands reached up to wipe a tear away from her eye. "If anyone is like a father in our group, it's Shiro."

"Then…"

"Don't you _dare_ say I should marry him!" Her tone rose again, making him flinch. "You're the one I want to be with, the only one. And I get if you don't reciprocate my feelings." Taking a deep breath, she folded her arms back behind her back. "Look, I'm going to start walking back to the car, so you have a chance to think. Okay?"

She turned and started walking back. Allura didn't get far before Keith called out to her. "Wait. I do."

Allura looked over her shoulder and saw Keith glancing at the ground. The tips of his ears and his cheeks turned a brighter red. A smile flittered across her face.

"But…"

The smile quickly fell. "But what?"

"I don't, uh, I don't…" Keith took a deep breath, then looked her in the eye, the self-doubt very clear. "I don't know how to reciprocate."

"That's okay."

"It's not. I want to reciprocate, but I don't know how."

Allura turned back, a smile yet again flittering across her face. "We'll take things one step at a time." She held out her hand. "We can start with you taking my hand, and other little things."

"I…" Keith took a deep breath, before stepping forward. He took her hand, but unlike when the got out of the car, he seemed surer about himself. "Are you sure? Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm taking you the way you are, imperfections included. Will you take me with mine?"

A smile spread across his face. He didn't need to say anything, yet she knew. The pace pack was slower than before, yet she knew they both were now enjoying the others company fully. Glancing over, she saw Keith smiling as well, something she'd not seen in some time. Getting back in the old car, she glanced over as he moved his seat into a sitting position. Her fingers reached for the keys, turning the car on so they could continue their journey.


End file.
